Ruby's Decision
by JMolover13
Summary: Ruby is pregnant, but she isn't the mother. Somehow she wound up pregnant with Emma and Regina's twin daughters.


**Anonymous asked you: Ruby is pregnant, but she isn't the mother, somehow she wound up pregnant with Emma and Regina's twin daughters.**

**AN: Okay, so… I'm not sure if this is exactly how you wanted this one to play out, but I hope you enjoy, Anon.**

Emma slammed the door shut as she stalked out of the mansion. She and Regina had their biggest fight they had ever had and ended up breaking up. She was halfway down the walkway when the door opened again. She turned around, still angry and found her jackets thrown on the lawn.

"What the hell?!"

"You're lucky it wasn't a fireball!" Regina growled out, "Now that you're gone, I don't have to have those ugly things in my house anymore!"

Emma stalked over to her, "You think that they're sexy."

"I would never."

"You would never admit it!" She looked around at the pile, "Where's the blue one?"

"I haven't the faintest clue." She growled.

"It's upstairs, isn't it?"

"No. If that vile thing was anywhere in my house, it would be in that pile!"

Emma glared at her harder before it softened, "This is really over." She wasn't sure if she was asking or telling.

Regina answered anyways, "Yes."

Emma nodded then gathered her jackets. It took her all of five minutes to get to Ruby's house and all of two minutes to break down completely.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A week later, Regina was cuddled in the blue leather jacket. After her fifth scotch (that followed her seventh hard cider, which followed the longest cry of her life), she realized that she needed to get rid of it. She needed to get the blonde completely out of her head.

She walked, more so stumbled her way to Ruby's and began beating on the door. "Ruby! Let me in!"

Emma came to the door first though. She opened it up, "What the hell! Regina!?"

Regina hiccupped and looked down, "I believe, I was asking for Ruby."

Emma stared at her, "You're drunk." She looked at the woman's shoulders, "And wearing my jacket."

"I am both of those things. Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

Ruby smiled as she sat at her kitchen table, eavesdropping for all the conversation was worth.

"I came to give you your jacket." Regina blinked a few times, trying to focus.

Emma looked out to the street, "Did you walk here?"

"Yes."

"It's freezing out. How are you going to get back?" the blonde looked concerned.

"The same way I got here."

"Regina. You don't have another coat."

This was the first time the brunette realized this, "Right…"

"Come inside. You're shivering."

"No I'll be fine, I'll just magic myself home. I need to go home. I need to get rid of this though." She took the jacket off to reveal a tank top of Emma's. She looked down, "And this." She took the tank off as well.

"Regina!" Emma covered the woman back up with the jacket, "Stop. Come on." She had to physically pick the woman up and bring her inside. As they passed Ruby she mouthed, 'Sorry.'

Ruby only shrugged and nodded to the woman in her friend's arms, telling her to take care of her. Emma smiled back at her and kissed Regina's hair as she shuffled to Ruby's guest room.

"Regina…" She laid the woman on the bed then lay next to her. She took the jacket and shirt away and began rubbing her back, "Regina." She whispered.

Regina only shook her head, her face scrunching and her body beginning to wrack as a silent sob took her over.

"This isn't over." Emma said still rubbing her back. "Us? We're not over."

The brunette tried to stop crying as she rolled onto her back, "Yes."

Emma shook her head and settled over her, between Regina's legs, "No we're not."

"But we ended this a week ago."

"No. We fought and came to tough blows a week ago. We're never going to be over."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Emma said without hesitation, "I promise. And you know I don't make promises I can't keep."

Regina only nodded and leaned into her. They kissed and the kiss led to so much more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ruby was back in her bed upstairs. The talking had stopped and she could tell that they were trying to be extra quiet for her and her doggy hearing's sake while they… made up. She grinned to herself, thanking the high heavens that this didn't last too unbearably long. She'd never seen either of them as broken as they were in that time—and that was saying a lot for the two women considering who the two women were.

As she lay in her own bed, she noticed a purple smoke come into her room. She was half asleep and not thinking clearly. The smoke was had a comforting aura about it, and she let sleep take her over as the smoke made its way to her bed. When she woke up to the smell of breakfast, she thought it was a dream.

She walked downstairs to find Regina cooking and Emma staying out of the way. "Good morning, ladies." She greeted.

"Good morning, Ruby." Regina smiled.

"Yes!" Emma nodded. "Breakfast!" She pointed to all the food on the table, "Good morning…"

Regina looked from her lover to the brunette, "She's not up to actual sentences yet."

"I can tell." Ruby sat down at the table and the couple followed.

"Oh darn, I forgot the syrup." Regina snapped her fingers and the gravy boat appeared filled with warm syrup.

Ruby stared at is as the smoke disappeared, "That's weird."

"What?" Emma looked over to her.

"I had this dream last night and that same color smoke came in my room…"

"Then?" Emma was still not up to real sentences, but wanted to know what happened with the smoke.

"Then I don't remember…"

Regina's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no…"

Ruby looked to the woman, "What?"

The witch gave them both a panicky smile, "No need to panic yet."

~0~0~0~0~0~

A few weeks later, Ruby had forgotten about the purple smoke. She had also thrown her breakfast up for the last week and scheduled an appointment with Dr. Whale and Emma and Regina as she was scared and wanted someone to go with, "Well…" The doctor said as he came in with her lab results, "You are pregnant."

"Reason to panic now, Regina?" Emma whispered to the brunette.

Regina bit her lips together, "Yup."

"How can I be pregnant?" Ruby asked.

Dr. Whale gave her a curious look, "Well… When two people really fancy each other—"

"I haven't had sex in… The time I would have needed to, to be pregnant…" She gasped and pointed at Regina, "PURPLE SMOKE!"

Dr. Whale turned around, "Purple…smoke?"

Regina nodded, "Purple smoke."

"Purple smoke." Emma said. Everyone looked at her, "Everyone else said it, I just wanted to join…"

Regina shook her head and turned to the doctor and Ruby, "With magic, it is possible for two people to be intimate, especially when one is a witch, and actually accidentally put a baby into another woman's stomach…"

"WHAT?" Emma almost shouted, "We're chicks! Neither of us have dicks!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Regina is also the most powerful witch in Storybrooke. And there is such thing as a magic baby… I just didn't know I would get the pleasure of baking it…"

"You don't have to." Regina said, "I mean, like this world pre-magic, there are options…"

"Like?"

"I or Dr. Whale can remove the fetus." Regina said simply.

"If Whale removes it, it dies…" Ruby looked down, knowing she didn't want to do that.

"If I remove it, it dies as well." Regina spoke solemnly though she tried to hide it.

"What? You can't just magic it into me or you?" Emma cut in.

Regina looked down and shook her head, "There's no way to do it."

"Is there a way you can do it?" Emma looked to Whale.

"No, Emma, there's nothing I can do either. And according to Storybrooke law, Ruby is the only one that has to make a decision."

Emma nodded and looked down, "Well, Rubes… I guess it's up to you."

"Well this sucks…" Ruby looked at the two other women, "You both want it don't you?"

"It's not our decision to make." Regina said as plainly as possible..

Emma on the other hand said, "Yes." Whilst nodding her head.

The two looked to each other telling them that that wasn't the right answer befor having a silent conversation. Emma kissed the brunette's hair, "We want it, but it's your decision on if you want to carry it."

"Will I get to help raise it?"

"Will you want to?" Regina asked.

"If I carry it for nine months then, yeah, I wanna be around it… Be the fun aunt at least."

"Yes. We would love to have your help." Regina smiled.

"Well… Then the decision is easy." Ruby smiled, "We're having a baby!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"TWINS?" All three women in the room said together.

"Twins. Do you want to know the sexes?" Whale asked as he looked up from the ultrasound.

"Yes!" Emma said for all of them.

Dr. Whale smiled as he looked back to the machine, then grinned as he looked to the three women, "It looks like you ladies are going to have twin girls."

"Wait!" Ruby looked to the rest of the, "I'm gonna have to push two babies out of my vagina?"


End file.
